


Sobre fiestas y el Paraíso

by Kikinu



Series: Sobre dos chicos creciendo juntos [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que a los trece años comienza la adolescencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre fiestas y el Paraíso

  
**  
Sobre fiestas y el Paraíso   
**   


Dicen los que saben que a los trece años comienza la adolescencia. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que Charles ha leído en algunos de los libros de “Niños rebeldes y cómo criarlos” que siempre lee su madre.

Charles no tiene trece años, aunque va a cumplirlos en pocos meses. En realidad, podría decirse que tiene más trece que doce, pero de todas formas no los tiene.

Lo que sí tiene es su primera fiesta de trece años. La de Tony Stark, uno de sus nuevos compañeros, para ser más exactos. No estaría preocupado por eso si no fuera porque Tony ya les ha contado cuál será el juego principal de la fiesta.

Siete minutos en el Paraíso.

Charles siente como le sudan las manos de sólo pensarlo. ¡Siete minutos en el Paraíso! Es decir… ¡el y Erik ni siquiera se han dado un beso en los labio! ¿Cómo se supone que van a tener Siete minutos en el Paraíso?

Y lo peor de ese juego es que te puede tocar con cualquier persona, no es que tu puedes elegir. Porque sino elegiría a Erik y, bueno, intentarían besarse. O sino elegiría a Moira o a Janos y se quedarían charlando. En Emma y Azazel no confía tanto, así que preferiría no elegirlos.

Pero el problema es ese: te puede tocar con cualquiera.

Además, lo más terrible de todo el asunto, es que Erik odia con todas las fuerzas de su corazón a Tony. Lo. Odia.

Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que Tony siempre anda cerca de Charles y suele agarrarlo del brazo, o apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro, o cosas como esas. Charles no lo entiende, Tony sólo intenta ser amigable. Es decir, debe ser duro ser el chico nuevo.

Aunque, en realidad, eso no es tan así. Tony es _uno_ de los chicos nuevos. Se transfirió desde la Amersfort Middle School junto a Pepper Potts, una niña bastante simpática que siempre está cerca de Tony.

Además, ese año también han ingresado Steve Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes, ambos transferidos desde la Po Michael J. Buczek Middle School. A Charles le parece que su anterior escuela tenía un nombre demasiado largo y que por eso se cambiaron.

Por lo que le cuenta Steve, quien es muy simpático, él y Bucky… Oh, cierto, porque no hay forma de que Steve se refiera a James como, bueno, ‘James’. Para él es ‘Bucky’, así que, por consiguiente, todos le dicen así.

Pero, como decíamos, según Steve él y Bucky se conocen desde pequeños y son los mejores amigos del mundo. Más bien pareciera que Bucky es el hermano mayor o guardaespaldas de Steve. Bueno, eso es sólo lo que Charles piensa. Y Moira. Y Erik. Y Emma, Azazel, Janos, Tony y Pepper.

Como sea, los cuatro chicos se hicieron amigos de ellos rápidamente.

Pepper comenzó a hablar con Emma y Moira y las tres chicas se cayeron bien enseguida. A veces, Charles teme lo que pueda salir de la mentes de esas tres bruj… chicas. De esas tres chicas.

Steve, por otro lado… bueno, es _imposible_ no querer a Steve. Es un buen chico, demasiado en realidad. Pero es tan bueno y tan inocente que ni siquiera puedes odiarlo por ser _tan_ bueno y _tan_ inocente.

Así que, una vez que Steve y Pepper fueron parte del grupo, tuvieron que aceptar también a Bucky y Tony. Al parecer, eran como una especie de combos ambas parejas de amigos.

Pero, volviendo al tema principal, Charles tiene su primera fiesta adolescente.

En un principio ni él ni Erik iban a ir, espantados ante la idea de besar a otra persona (sobre todo por primera vez) que no fuera el otro.

Pero, obviamente, Sharon Xavier tuvo que intervenir.

No paró de repetirle que él y Erik deberían ir a esa fiesta. Charles terminó contándole que el juego principal era Siete minutos en el Paraíso, creyendo que su madre se negaría rotundamente.

Por supuesto, su madre sólo pareció emocionarse más. Ahora Charles comprende que la emoción de su madre va por el lado de que el bese una chica y deje de lado la idea de casarse con Erik cuando sea grande.

Bien, para este punto es importante dejar en claro que Charles ya comprende más cosas que antes. Es decir, _antes_ como la primera que le pidió a Erik matrimonio.

Charles ya sabe que no es lo común que dos hombres se casen. Bueno, casados legalmente no existen. Lo que si existen son parejas de dos hombres. O de dos mujeres, también. Pero ambas cosas no son comunes.

Lo cual no significa que esté mal, como les explicó Edie una vez.

La mujer también les explicó que en el mundo hay personas muy tontas. Lo cual a Charles le recuerda lo que le dijo una vez su padre y eso hace que le duela un poco el pecho.

En el mundo hay personas tontas que _discriminan_. Charles nunca había escuchado esa palabra, así que tuvo que buscarla en el diccionario. Tiene dos acepciones. Por si no lo saben, eso significa que tiene dos significados. Charles lo sabe porque una vez se lo explicó su padre, que sabía mucho.

Como sea, tiene dos acepciones: la primera es “Diferenciar, discernir” y la segunda es “Dar trato de inferioridad por motivos raciales, religiosos, etc.”. El ‘etc.’ Significa ‘etcétera’, es decir, que por más motivos.

Edie les explicó que hay gente que no soporta que haya personas diferentes a ellos y que por eso hacen cosas para impedir que sean felices.

Ni Charles ni Erik entienden por qué, pero según Edie es bastante común. Lo que no significa que esté bien, les explicó también la mujer.

Así que Charles sabe que su madre discrimina. Y que por eso no quiere que el y Erik se casen, ni que sean… ¿cómo era eso que les dijo Edie? Ah, sí, homosexuales. Al parecer eso es cuando a un chico le gusta otro chico y a una chica otra chica.

Edie es la mejor mamá del mundo, a Charles le gustaría que fuera la suya.

Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con la fiesta. O sí, porque cuando le dijeron a Edie que no querían ir a esa fiesta ella les dijo que podían decirle a Sharon que ella los llevaba al cumpleaños de Tony y que, una vez que hubiesen pasado a buscar a Charles por su casa, los llevaría al cine.

Sharon, lamentablemente, no se tragó el cuento. No sólo no se tragó el cuento, sino que se aseguró de que ambos fueron a la fiesta, ofreciéndose a llevar a Erik.

Así que aquí están, en la limusina que a su madre le encanta y que él odia, yendo al cumpleaños de Tony Stark.

Erik está sentado junto a él, pero no le toma la mano como es habitual. Sabe que eso se debe a que está Sharon presente. Por Dios, si su madre los viera nuevamente tomados de la mano está seguro de que estallaría en mil pedazos y los ahogaría con el veneno que lleva adentro.

La última vez que se tomaron de las manos frente a ella fue cuando tenían diez años, y se ganaron una buena sesión de gritos.

— Bien, hemos llegado. Vaya, la familia Stark tiene una mansión muy linda, deberíamos invitarlos algún día a conocer la nuestra.

Erik hace una mueca, aunque Sharon no lo nota. Sharon nunca se fija en Erik. Bueno, a menos que tenga que ser para criticarlo, por supuesto.

— Paso a buscarlos a las ocho, Charlie. — dice su madre, volviendo a subir a la limusina.

Antes de que los niños puedan saludarla, el vehículo ya ha arrancado y ellos se encuentran solos frente a la entrada de la mansión Stark.

Erik lo mira.

— ¿Sabes? Podríamos irnos y volver antes de las ocho.

Charles lo piensa durante unos segundos.

— No, déjalo. Seguramente lo descubrirá. Acabemos con esta tortura de una vez.

Así que tocan el timbre y a los pocos segundos una señorita vestida con un uniforme parecido al de las empleadas de la Mansión Xavier les abre la puerta.

— Ustedes deben ser el señorito Lehnsherr y el señorito Xavier. Pasen, por favor, el señorito Stark los está esperando.

Erik y Charles intercambian una mirada, horrorizados. ¿‘Señorito’? ¿Esa palabra al menos existe?

Como sea, la mujer los guía por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta. Al abrirla, ven una escalera que desciende.

— Una vez que lleguen abajo, sólo deben seguir el pasillo hacia el final. Ahí los estará esperando el señorito Stark junto a todos sus amiguitos.

La muchacha les hace una reverencia y los deja solos. Erik lo mira.

— ¿Qué cree? ¿Que tenemos cuarto años? Aquí son peores que en tu casa.

— Ni que lo digas. — y, tras un suspiro, agrega: — Vamos, lo único que quiero es terminar con esto.

Así que bajan. El pasillo es largo y tiene varias puertas a los costados. Sin embargo, se escucha ruido de música y parloteo desde el final del pasillo, por la puerta que les indicó la empleada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar más de dos pasos, siente como Erik lo agarra del brazo y lo empuja hacia uno de los cuartos laterales, encerrándolos a ambos dentro. Luego de tantear un poco por la pared, el alemán encuentra el botón de la luz.

Así que ahí están, encerrados en un armario.

— Errr… ¿Erik? — dice Charles, extrañado. Su amigo parece algo abochornado.

— Escucha, lo más probable es que hoy tengamos que besar a alguien. O a varios, no lo sé. ¿Verdad?

— Mmm… sí, ¿por? — es extraño, pero de pronto Charles siente como si algo le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago.

— Bueno… es que, yo… Yo no quiero besar a nadie por primera vez que no seas tú. Y tampoco quiero que _tú_ beses por primera vez a alguien que no sea yo. — dice el chico, las mejillas sumamente ruborizadas.

Bueno, no es como si Charles no estuviese totalmente ruborizado ahora, en realidad.

— Oh. ¡Oh! ¡Oh, que alivio! Y-yo tampoco. — agrega, entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar Erik.

El alemán suspira, aliviado.

— Genial. Bueno, errr… ¿nos…? ¿Nos besamos?

Incapaz de hablar, Charles asiente.

Entonces Erik pone sus manos en las mejillas del chico, acercándose lentamente a él. Charles cierra los ojos y, al no estar muy seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, las deja caer sobre los hombros de Erik, que cada vez está más cerca de él.

Dios, Charles cree que va a desmayarse ahí mismo.

Cuando finalmente sus labios se rozan, Charles siente como si su estómago hubiese decidido hacer salto bungee, pero sin soga. Las piernas le tiemblan y está seguro que nunca podrá recordar cómo respirar.

Es genial. Termina demasiado rápido.

El chico abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro azorado de Erik, que le devuelve la mirada

— ¿Y… y bien? — dice el muchacho, sin soltar ni un segundo el rostro de Charles.

— Me gustó. ¿Volvemos a hacerlo?

— Charles, nunca has dicho nada tan inteligente.

Así que vuelven a besarse otra vez. Y otra, y otra, y otra más por las dudas. Y se besan varias veces, hasta que deja de ser sólo un leve roce.

Tímidamente, Charles separa ligeramente los labios. Entonces siente como Erik, tan inexperto como él, desliza suavemente su lengua dentro de su boca. Es raro. Es húmedo. Es nuevo.

Cuando terminan con ese beso, vuelven a separarse. Erik carraspea.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

— No, sólo quería asegurarme.

Así que vuelven a besarse y, al contrario de lo que imaginó en un principio, a Charles no le da asco. No le da _nada_ de asco. De hecho, le gusta mucho. Mucho, mucho, _mucho_.

Y entonces la puerta se abre.

— ¿Saben? Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que yo debo estar encerrado en un armario besando a alguien.

Desde el pasillo, Tony, Azazel y Moira los miran. Charles no podría estar más avergonzado aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Asegurándote de ser el primero? Muy bien, Erik, no esperaba menos de ti. — dice Azazel, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo. Lo peor de todo, es que lo dice en serio.

— Cállate. — gruñe Erik.

Moira bufa.

— ¿Podemos apurarnos? El resto nos espera adentro.

— Lo que usted diga, oficial. — le contesta Tony, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole el brazo. Moira suelta una risita y se sostiene del muchacho.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Moira? Espera algo más de ti. — dice Erik, tomando la mano de Charles y siguiendo a sus amigos.

La muchacha le saca la lengua.

***

Así que… ahí están. Sentados en círculo, con una botella de Sprite vacía en el medio.

Erik no está feliz con esto. No está _nada_ feliz con esto. Y, aunque Charles esté sosteniendo su mano, la situación no es menos odiosa.

— Pero, entonces, ¿nos toque un chico o una chica tenemos que entrar igual? — pregunta Bucky, algo alarmado.

Tony asiente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Así es. — agrega Pepper, sonriendo de la misma forma que su amigo.

— Pero… ¡Pero yo no quiero besar a un chico!

— Y yo no quiero besar a una chica. Terrible, ¿verdad? — gruñe Erik. Bucky le cae bien, pero a veces puede ser un idiota.

— Vamos, no seas llorón. — dice Emma. — Un beso no va a matarte.

— ¡Pero, pero…! Tony, ¿qué diría tu padre si nos descubriera? — pregunta finalmente Bucky, con algo de esperanza.

Tony sólo se encoje de hombros.

— Supongo que nada. Él me dijo que tengo que ser bisexual, así tendré más sexo cuando sea mayor.

Erik no sabe por qué se sorprende, debería haberlo esperado. Es decir, de algún lado debe haber sacado sus manías Tony, ¿verdad?

Lo que si no se espera (ni él ni nadie), es lo siguiente.

— ¿Sexo? ¿Qué es eso?

De pronto todos miran entre horrorizados y atónitos a Steve. Por supuesto que el que dijo eso fue Steve, es decir… es _Steve_.

— ¿P-por qué me miran?

— Oh, Dios, ¿en serio? — dice seguido de un bufido Emma.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — protesta Bucky, aunque hasta él parece sorprendido. — No es nada Steve, no te preocupes. Tu madre ya te lo explicará.

A Erik le cae bien Steve, pero a veces… bueno, a veces no sabe que pensar. Es decir, ¿en serio? Sus padres le dieron esa charla hace tiempo. Incluso Sharon (que, según la opinión, es la peor madre de la galaxia) le dio esa charla a Charles.

— Sí, mejor dejemos eso como está. — concuerda Tony, algo divertido. Luego, toma la botella. — Como yo soy el cumpleañero, yo voy primero. Bien, aquí vamos.

Entonces hace girar la botella, que da vueltas rápidamente. Por unos segundos, todos la miran, expectantes.

Y, obviamente, apunta a Charles.

Erik odia _mucho_ a Tony.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Seguro hiciste trampa! — comienza a gritar, mientras Charles suspira y Moira ríe.

— Mírala bien, Lehnsherr, la botella no tiene nada. Soy yo que tengo muy buena suerte. — y seguido de eso, le guiña un ojo a Charles.

Erik podría golpear a Tony. Podría golpearlo en la cara y dejarle un ojo morado por al menos una semana. Pero no lo hace. Y no porque no quiera, sino porque Charles posa una de sus manos sobre su brazo y lo aprieta levemente.

Así que no hace nada, pero sólo porque Charles le sonríe levemente, como diciéndole que no debe preocuparse.

Tony abre la puerta del armario y se mete dentro, mientras Charles cruza lentamente el cuarto hasta llegar ahí. Antes de que entre, Erik habla.

— Cuidado con lo que le haces a mi novio, Stark. — advierte.

Charles se da vuelta rápidamente y lo mira, con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿T-tu… novio?

Oh.

Pepper ríe.

— S-sí. Bueno, quiero decir… o sea, me refiero a que… bueno, tú y yo somos… somos novios, ¿verdad? — dice Erik, algo nervioso.

Pero Charles sonríe ampliamente, mientras asiente varias veces con la cabeza. Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Que alivio.

— Sí, claro, claro. Somos novios.

Charles le está dando una de esas sonrisas muy particulares, como si de pronto tuviera un ataque de timidez pero no pudiera resistir el impulso de sonreír. A Erik le encanta, así que le devuelve la sonrisa, algo embobado.

Tony bufa, mientras empieza a golpetear el piso del armario con su bien.

— Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos. Ustedes dos se aman mucho y van a casarse. Creo que lo han repetido unas noventa y cinco veces desde que los conozco. Ahora, ¿pueden dejar de derramar miel en mi sótano?

Como odia a Tony.

— Es una advertencia, Stark. — repite Erik.

— Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. Es tu novio y bla bla bla. No te preocupes, sólo voy a besarlo unos siete minutos, luego te lo devuelvo. — dice, sonriéndole burlonamente. Erik realmente quiere golpearlo. — Ahora, si ya terminó la novela de la tarde… Charles, por favor, ¿puedes entrar?

Y Charles entra, por supuesto. Entonces Tony cierra el armario y todos miran a Erik, preocupados.

— ¿Vas a soportarlo? — le pregunta Bucky, curioso.

Erik le da una mirada molesta.

— Por supuesto.

Pero luego va a vengarse. No sabe como, pero va a vengarse.

Así que se pasa los siguientes siete minutos pensando en una forma de vengarse debidamente de Tony, aunque no encuentra nada que no quede muy obvio.

— ¡Tiempo! — anuncia Pepper, que es la que tiene el cronómetro.

La puerta del armario se abre a los pocos segundos, dejando salir a un sonriente Tony y a un muy sonrojado Charles.

— Debo decir, mi querido Charles, que fue una experiencia inolvidable.

Erik debe recordarse que está en la casa de Tony y que aún no han comido el pastel, porque sino ya lo hubiese golpeado muy, pero muy fuerte.

— Sí, como sea, mi turno. — gruñe Erik, tomando la botella y haciéndola dar vueltas.

Todos se quedan aún más impactados que antes cuando la botellita se detiene apuntando a Steve.

Mierda.

Steve es como un bebé, sería muy incómodo tener que besarlo. Así que está por volver a decir que eso no es justo, cuando alguien se le adelanta.

— ¡Tienes que tirar otra vez! ¡Steve no juega!

Cualquiera hubiese esperado que fuera Bucky el que dijera eso. Pero no.

Es Tony.

— Pero… — comienza a decir Steve, pero el anfitrión no lo deja terminar.

— No, no. No te preocupes Steve, que todos sabemos que tú no estás jugando.

Y, por lo alarmado que suena y parece Tony, Erik se da cuenta de que ha encontrado la forma de vengarse.

Así que Steve, ¿quién lo hubiese adivinado?

— Disculpa, pero Steve está en la ronda, ¿verdad? — dice Charles, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente a Erik.

¿Ven? Por eso lo ama. Siempre sabe en lo que está pensando. Y no sólo eso, sino que siempre _piensa_ lo que el está pensado.

Como dice Moira, ellos son almas gemelas.

— Aguarden un segundo… — dice Bucky, dispuesto a defender a capa y espada la virtud de su amigo. Pero, antes de que pueda decir algo, Moira le susurra algo al oído. — Hum… ¿saben qué? Charles tiene razón. Steve está en la ronda, se supone que está jugando. ¡Pero sólo si Steve quiere! — agrega rápidamente.

Moira y Erik tendrán muchas diferencias, pero siguen siendo amigos y siguen queriendo mucho a Charles. Así que, obviamente, ambos quieren vengarse de Tony.

Y a Bucky no le cae muy bien Tony, pero si Erik. ¿Conclusión? Si hay que hacer sufrir al heredero de los Stark, él va a ayudarlos. Siempre que a Steve no le moleste, claro.

¿Y Steve?

El muchacho se encoje de hombros.

— Por mi no hay problema. Nunca he besado a nadie, pero si a Erik no le molesta…

No, a Erik no le molesta. Pero parece que a Tony sí.

— ¡¿Cómo que no has besado a nadie?! ¡¿Y no te molesta que el primero tenga que ser Erik?! ¡No, no!

Tony no parece Tony cuando se trata de Steve.

Erik se para, tendiéndole la mano a su futuro compañero de besuqueo.

— Sí, lo que tú digas, Tony. ¿Vamos, Steve?

El muchacho asiente y deja que Erik lo ayude a levantarse. Ambos se encaminan al armario, pero Tony aún intenta detenerlos.

— ¡Pero, pero…! ¡Charles! — dice finalmente. — ¿Tú no vas a decir nada? ¡Steve va a besar a tú novio!

Pero Charles sólo le sonríe.

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué? Tú me besaste a mi y Erik no hizo nada para impedirlo. Además, por mi mejor, así va ganando experiencia para el futuro.

Erik ama mucho a Charles.

Antes de que Tony pueda decir algo más, Steve y Erik se meten en el armario, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Y entonces Erik recuerda que Steve es como un niño pequeño. Mierda.

— Errr… si no quieres que nos besemos no hay problema. — dice, porque querrá hacer sufrir a Tony, pero Steve no tiene la culpa de nada.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el muchacho niega con la cabeza.

— No. Quiero ver lo que es besar a alguien.

— Bien.

Entonces Erik lo empuja contra la pared, ocasionando que se escuche un fuerte golpe.

— Oh, yo lo sien… — comienza a decir, avergonzado, pero un grito lo interrumpe.

— ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — se escucha la voz casi histérica de Tony desde afuera.

Erik sonríe ampliamente. Se le ha ocurrido una idea.

— Steve, voy a hacer algo de ruido. Tú no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. — concede Steve, cerrando los ojos.

Así que Erik lo besa, mientras golpea rítmicamente la pared del armario con su mano.

Es raro. Es decir, obviamente que no es como besar a Charles porque… bueno, Steve no es _Charles_. Pero de todas formas se siente bien.

Steve es muy menudo y algo torpe, pero de todas formas aprende rápido. Así que antes de agotar la mitad de su tiempo dentro del armario, los besos tienen mucho más estilo que al principio.

Y, como es casi un genio, a Erik se le ocurre otra idea.

— Escucha, esto es una larga historia, pero quiero vengarme de Tony. ¿Puedes despeinarte y desabrocharte un poco la camisa? — pide Erik, mientras de desacomoda la camisa y se revuelve el cabello.

Steve ladea la cabeza.

— Pero… ¿cómo va a hacer eso que te vengues de Tony?

Oh, a veces Steve puede ser _tan_ inocente.

— Eso no importa. ¿Lo harás? Oh, y cuando salgamos… si Tony te pregunta que hicimos, tú dile que no puedes decirle, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno. Pero sólo si seguimos besándonos.

Erik no tiene ningún problema con eso, así que asiente y vuelve a besar a Steve, el cual hace lo que Erik le indicó antes.

— ¡Tiempo! — se escucha que grita Tony desde afuera.

— No, jefe, aún faltan treinta segundos. — se escucha la voz de Pepper.

Erik no sabe porque la muchacha suele referirse a Tony como ‘jefe’, pero en estos momentos no podría importarle menos.

De todas formas, a los treinta segundos escuchan a la muchacha indicándoles que se ha agotado su tiempo, así que salen.

La cara de Tony al verlos es fantástica. A Erik le gustaría sacarle una foto y colgarla en el colegio, para que todos la vieran.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

— ¿Necesito explicártelo? — dice Erik, sonriendo de forma burlona. — Creí que tú eras el experto en esto. — agrega, sentándose junto a Charles y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Steve, Steve! — lo llama Tony.

El muchacho se sienta junto a él.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué hicieron?

Steve sonríe, logrando que se le formen unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

— No puedo decírtelo.

Erik se agenda mentalmente comprarle algo lindo a Steve para su cumpleaños.

***

La botella se detiene, apuntando a Bucky.

Moira sonríe. Genial.

— Bueno, ¿vamos? — pregunta, contenta. Emma y Pepper ríen.

— Claro. De eso se trata, ¿no? — dice Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Diviértete, Moira.

Oh, es precisamente eso lo que piensa hacer.

Entran en el armario y Bucky cierra la puerta. Es la primera vez que les toca a ambos, así que el muchacho parece algo nervioso.

— Mira, Moira, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada, así que si tú no quieres…

Pero el chico no puede seguir hablando porque la muchacha lo empuja contra la pared, agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos y besándolo.

Bucky suelta un grito asustado, que no llega a oírse por motivos obvios.

Luego de unos segundos se separan.

— ¿Asustado, James? — dice la chica, sin soltarlo. Bucky se ruboriza.

— N-no… es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. — agrega, para luego besarla.

¿Ven? No es necesario ser Erik o Charles para pasarla bien.

***

Azazel se aburre un poco. Hasta ahora sólo le ha tocado besar a Emma y eso fue desagradable. Es decir, sintió todo el tiempo como si le estuviera dando un beso a su hermana. Un horror.

— ¡Tiempo! — dice Janos, momentáneamente con el cronómetro.

La puerta del armario se abre rápidamente y Charles sale corriendo de él, sentándose en menos de dos segundos junto a Erik y abrazándolo.

¿Pero qué…?

— Bueno, comprobado: Charles es gay. — dice Pepper, saliendo del armario y tomando el cronómetro.

— ¿Qué es ‘gay’? — pero todos ignoran la pregunta de Steve.

— ¿Por qué? Es decir, ya lo sabemos, ¿pero como lo has comprobado? — pregunta Azazel, curioso.

La muchacha no responde, sólo suelta una risita.

Sin embargo, Azazel escucha perfectamente como Charles le dice a Erik que la niña le a manoseado cierta parte de su cuerpo. Bueno, la chica es osada, eso hay que admitirlo.

Entonces le toca a él girar la botella.

Genial, Janos. Nuevamente a besar a un hermano.

***

Cuando Steve sale del armario, parece al borde de las lágrimas. Emma sólo le palmea el hombro, sonriendo.

Tony va a matar a muchas personas hoy.

Él insistió en que Steve no debía jugar. ¿Pero alguien lo escuchó? ¡No! ¡Nadie! Steve es como un niño pequeño, no está listo para estas cosas. Es decir, ellos ya son grandes pero… ¿Steve? No, él aún no.

Pero eso no importa, porque le toca girar la botella nuevamente a él.

Espero que le toque Emma. Es decir, si hizo llorar a Steve es porque sabe hacer cosas muy buenas.

Pero no es a Emma a quien apunta la botella. No.

Es a Steve.

Nadie dice nada por varios segundos. Pepper, Emma y Moira intercambian miradas, divertidas. Bucky parece debatirse entre decir que es hora de irse y gritar como un chiquillo. A Azazel se lo nota tan divertido como a las chicas, aunque tanto Janos como Charles y Erik parecen preocupados.

¿Y Tony? Tony no sabe qué sentir.

Finalmente, el primero en reaccionar es Steve.

— ¿Vamos? — pregunta el chico, parándose.

Tony se levanta rápidamente, asintiendo. Ambos entran el armario y cierran la puerta.

Oh, rayos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pero Tony es un chico de acción y se recupera rápidamente del impacto. Bien, tiene que besar a Steve. Gran cosa. Lo lamenta por él pero va a besarlo. Sí, claro que va a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, quien hace el primer movimiento es Steve, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Tony. Oh, rayos. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¡Es sólo Steve Rogers!

— ¿No quieres que nos besemos? — pregunta Steve, pareciendo algo decepcionado.

Mierda, si hay algo que Tony quiere es besar a Steve. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo hace?

— Por supuesto que sí. — contesta. Y, como respaldando sus palabras, lo besa.

Oh.

Es lento al comienzo, pero para esta altura ellos ya han besado a varias personas, así que se sacan la timidez rápido. Bueno, Steve ha besado a Erik, Charles y Emma. Tony, además de Charles, Moira, Pepper y Janos, a besado a varias personas más, pero eso no viene al caso.

La cuestión es que le gusta mucho besar a Steve. Y parece que ha Steve también le gusta besar a Tony. Así que cuando se escucha el “¡Tiempo!” dicho por Pepper, ninguno de los dos se separa.

— ¡Tiempo! — vuelve a repetir la chica, pero ambos muchachos siguen besándose.

— ¡¿No escuchan?! ¡Se les acabó el tiempo! ¡Anthony Stark, aléjate de mi amigo o voy a romper tu estúpido armario! — son los gritos de Bucky los que finalmente hacen que se separen.

Salen del armario ruborizados, aunque Tony intenta ocultar lo mucho que le gustó besar a Steve. Bucky agarra del brazo a su amigo y le pregunta varias veces si está bien.

— Ya te dije que sí. Bucky, soy dos meses más grande que tú, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como si fueras mi niñera?

Todos notan como, obviamente, eso es como una patada en lo huevos para Bucky. Así que Steve termina disculpándose.

Tony se sienta en su lugar y Erik hace girar la botella.

Mierda.

— ¡No! — gritan tanto Erik como Tony.

Charles comienza a reírse, contagiando a Moira, Pepper, Bucky y Azazel. Janos y Emma se limitan a sonreírles burlonamente, mientras se nota que Steve no entiende nada.

— Son las reglas del juego. — dice Emma.

— ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! — protesta Tony.

Sin embargo, el resto insiste. Así que ambos terminan encerrados en el armario, mirándose con odio.

Pero, como dijimos, Tony es un chico de acción, así que se recupera rápidamente.

— Mira, Lehnsherr. Tenemos dos opciones: podemos destrozarnos la cara a golpes perdiéndonos el pastel y ganando una visita al hospital… o podemos besarnos, ganar experiencia y pasar los siguientes siete minutos de forma productiva.

Erik lo mira con odio unos segundos más, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros.

— Me parecía que no podías ser tan idiota, Stark.

Para el registro, Erik Lehnsherr no besa nada mal.

***

— ¡… que los cumplas feliz! — todos aplauden y Tony sopla las trece velas sobre el inmenso pastel de chocolate.

A pesar de lo que esperó en un principio, Charles se lo ha pasado de maravilla.

Besar a todos sus amigos fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensó. Bueno, Pepper casi lo viola y Tony no se quedó muy atrás, pero de todas formas la pasó bien.

¡Y beso a Erik! ¡En dos ocaciones!

Cuando les tocó por segunda vez ir al armario, todos comenzaron a quejarse, pero, ¡hey, el juego es así!

Además, ahora está disfrutando de un pastel sumamente delicioso. Su madre será una molestia, pero que no le haya dejado faltar a ese cumpleaños es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho por él en toda su vida.

Pero el reloj da las ocho y la misma empleada que los recibió baja al sótano para avisarles que Sharon Xavier ha venido a recogerlos.

— ¡Gracias por invitarnos! — dice Charles, terminando su pastel.

— Sí, la hemos pasado bien. — admite a regañadientes Erik.

Tony le sonríe a ambos y, tras despedirse de todos sus amigos, vuelven a subir dirigiéndose a la salida, en donde los espera su madre.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? — les pregunta la mujer, una vez que han subido a la limusina.

Charles sonríe.

— Muy bien, madre. Muy bien.

Sharon acentúa su sonrisa, esa que a Charles le recuerda al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

— Es muy bueno escuchar eso. ¿Y han besado muchas chicas?

Charles y Erik intercambian una mirada cómplice.

— Muchas, señora Xavier, muchas.

Es como si su madre estuviera por comenzar a saltar de la emoción.

— Bueno, eso es mucho más bueno de escuchar. ¿Y lo disfrutaron?

Charles le guiña disimuladamente un ojo a su _novio_.

— Totalmente, madre. _Totalmente_.

FIN


End file.
